My Best Friend
by SavannahBanana94
Summary: Dean never needed anyone else. He already had someone to be his best friend. The fluffiest, cheesiest thing ever written. :  Read Authers note please! Agus, I'm dedicating this to you! Cause I love ya ;


**I've got so many idea's for fics in my head, it is literally about to explode. I suppose I should be grateful… seeing how I have a hard time coming up ideas, usually. And Im having trouble actually sitting down and writing. 1.) Nursing school. SO many words… 2.) My negligent neighbor refuses to take care of his children. Therefore, that responsibility falls to me. 3.) Now that I am actually sitting down to write this, my in-heat cat is trying to hump my computer. xDDDD Anywho, this is fluff. Pure, meaningless, ever fluffy-fluff. Then again, did you guys expect anything different from me? :) Love you guys! Enjoy plotless cuteness!**

**Oh and this is more Dean thinking about Sam, if you guys want me too, I could write another fic in which Sam talks about Dean, so let me know if you want to see that! I'll only do it if you guys want me too though. :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Supernatural, or Sam and Dean… *starts to cry* I also don't own this amazing song. That honor belongs to Weezer. I highly recommend listening to the song while reading! :) Its called My Best Friend!**

Dean doesn't like chick-flick moments. Really, he doesn't. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't think about things. And right now he was thinking about his brother. His baby brother. His Sammy. He stole a glance at said brother and smiled. He was slumped down in the passenger seat, sound asleep. The fresh country air coming in through Dean's rolled down window was lightly blowing his shaggy hair, causing Sam to twitch in his sleep. Dean laughed lightly. He would DIE without that kid.

It was always like that, really. Even when Dean was a child himself, he knew his life would be meaningless without his brother. That was Dean's role in life. He was a protector. It was his job, yet still so much more than that. It took priority over everything, including any "friends" Dean had, any problem he was facing himself, and even over the hunt. But Dean knew that it wasn't so much that he was _born_ to be a protector, it was more that he was born to be _Sam's _protector. Sam needs him. Dean knows this, and it's completely fine with that, because more than anything, Dean needs to be needed. Sam looks to him as if he can fix the world with just a simple wave of the hand. Hell, maybe he can. He's been known to do some incredible things when it comes to Sammy.

**When everything is wrong I come talk to you  
>You make things alright when I'm feeling blue<br>You are such a blessing and I wont be messing  
>with the one thing that brings light to all my darkness<strong>

But it's not like it's one-sided. Dean is pretty sure that Sam is completely oblivious to exactly how much Dean depends on him, exactly how much he means to him. Dean is famous for his hard exterior; he was a classic example of the stereotypical "tough guy". He loves to drink, watches football players pound the crap out of each other every Sunday, and solves problems with his fists. That is how the world sees Dean, and it's not like it's a lie. He doesn't like emotions very much, because when you're living the Winchester lifestyle, the most prominent emotion you feel is pain. But Sammy is the exception. Because he loves his brother, and his brother loves him, and that is one emotion he's okay admitting… to himself, that is.

**Your my best friend **

**and I love you(love you)**

**and I love you(love you)**

**yes I do**

****Dean would do anything for his brother. He would take any pain, he would welcome any torture with open arms, just so Sam would be okay. Why? Because he knows Sammy would do the same for him.

In fact, he remembers a specific time a couple years ago. They had been hunting a particularly vicious sprit, just outside of Dayton. It had been luring people into an extremely creepy looking wooded area, and then had gutted them, desperate to cause others the same pain she had endured when she had died. The damn thing had somehow gotten the upper hand on Dean, and thrown him into the side of tree like he was a rag doll. Sam hadn't hesitated to play hero, getting directly between Dean and the sprit.

Sam had ended up with a couple of broken ribs, and a pretty serious wound to the upper abdomen, and that scared Dean to death. Just the idea of Sam jumping in front of anything to save him… that just _sounded _wrong. It terrified Dean, pissed him off, and God, it made him love his brother. Just thinking about it now was making Dean tremble.

**Your my best friend **

**and I love you(love you)  
>and I love you(love you)<strong>

**yes I do**

And as much as it pains Dean to admit it, he misses his kid brother when he wasn't around.

The time that Sam was at Stanford, well, that was the worst period of Dean's life. He was constantly racking himself with worry. Every night, when he lined the doors and windows with salt, he found himself wondering if Sam remembered to do this, too. Dean had always told him, no matter where Sam is, he should always do that before he goes to sleep. And when he lays down his head at night, and his hand brushes the gun tucked underneath his pillow, he hopes Sammy has enough sense to always keep a weapon on him. Trouble seems to be drawn to him, after all. And whenever the sun would happen to gleam off of the familiar weight around his neck, Dean would pray that Sammy wasn't hurting as bad as he was.

Cause Dean was really, really hurting.

**I'm here right beside you  
>I will never leave you<br>and I feel the pain you feel  
>when you start crying<strong>

Every time Sam cries, Dean takes it as a personal failure. It's not just his job to protect Sammy from_ physical _harm, you see.

When Sam was forced to shoot Madison, Dean wanted to take that gun from him more than anything in the world. He wanted to do it himself, no matter how horrible it would have been. He wanted to shield Sam from more pain. Because, God, hadn't the poor kid had enough of it to last a goddamn lifetime?

He had entered the room to find Sam collapsed against the wall, his sobs so loud they seemed to echo throughout the entire house. It was as if Sam was trying to sob and scream at the same time, and the result of this was the most heartbreaking sound Dean had ever heard in his life. Dean had watched in horror as Sam moaned in what can only be described as agony, and gripped his hair, yanking on it hard enough to turn his fingers white. Dean had dropped to his knees in front of Sam, gently, but firmly, pulling Sam's hands away from his hair. Sam looked up at Dean with his watering eyes, and Dean got the message loud and clear. _Fix this, Dean. __**Please!**_ Dean had simply smiled sadly, and opened his arms. Sam lurched at him, clung to his shirt, and cried. They stayed there for what must have been close to an hour, and Dean was extremely sore by the end of it all. But when Sam had pulled away to look up at Dean, that look made it all worth it. That indescribable look, that one can only get when looking upon their hero. ****

**Your my best friend **

**and I love you(love you)  
>and I love you(love you) <strong>

**yes I do**

Dean never really had "friends." Sam claims that it's because Dean never lets anyone in, which may be partially true. But really, it's more because Dean doesn't see the need. If Dean needs someone to cry to, he goes to Sam. If he wants someone to get drunk with, Sam is the first one on his list. If Dean needs a laugh, he just cracks a joke about Sam's hair until he gets that bitchy little pout that never ceases to crack him up.

No, Dean doesn't need other friends.

He already has someone to come pick him when he acts stupid and is way too drunk to drive himself home, and to play practical jokes on. He has someone to screw around with, laugh with, and brag to about the endless supply of women he just seems to accumulate. He already has someone to trust and love with every fiber of his being.

And, yeah, he already has someone to be his best friend.

**Yes. I am aware of how incredibly cheesy this is. Don't judge me! Lol. PLEASE REVIEW! AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE SAM'S VERSION!**


End file.
